Don't be Such a Baby
by SangoFan90
Summary: Kagome and Sango don't know what to do when something very weird happens to Inuyasha and Miroku. READ TO FIND OUT! CHAPTER 4 UP FINALLY!
1. The Cursed Noodles

Hello! This is my second Inuyasha fan fiction, so hopefully you guys will like it!  
  
Oh yeah.I don't Inuyasha.*sigh* *wishes that she did*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't Be Such a Baby Chapter 1: The cursed noodles By SangoFan90 (me!)  
  
It was the middle of the night, and the Inu gang was sleeping from a hard day of finding the jewel shards. But during that day, there was someone stalking the gang. Kagome had a feeling that there was someone following her and the rest, but she didn't sense any jewel shards.  
  
Anyway, while the gang fell to sleep, a shadowy figure came into the campsite, and went into Kagome's bag. The creepy figure had to be quiet since the bag was right next to Kagome and Shippo. Then the person (the shadowy figure will be known as the creepy person for now) pulled out all the cups of ramen Kagome had in her bag, but there was only two cups. "Hmmm, I guess it will be enough to get him." The person said with its creepy voice. So then the creepy person took out a small glass of clear liquid, and opened the two cups of ramen slightly, then poured the liquid in both cups. Then the creepy person closed the cups of ramen. All of a sudden the person heard someone wake up, so it put the cups of the delicious noodles back into Kagome's bag, and ran off.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't go back to sleep because he's so eager to find the jewel shards, so he decided to stay awake for a little bit. Then Inuyasha felt his stomach grumble. "Ugh, I'm hungry. Hopefully Kagome brought those tasty noodles."  
  
Inuyasha tip toed over to Kagome's bag not to wake Kagome, and took a out a cup of ramen. "I'm sure Kagome won't mind if I have a midnight snack." Inuyasha said eager to eat his favorite food. He put the noodles in a pot that was over the fire that Kagome set up, and cooked the scrumcious noodles.  
  
When the ramen was finally done, Inuyasha slurped down every last noodle in his bowl in under a full minute. Finally Inuyasha yawned very loudly, and decided to go back to sleep. "That ramen tasted good, hopefully there's more tomorrow", Inuyasha said sitting by the tree he was sleeping by. Then the cute half breed fell asleep.  
  
After about an hour, Miroku woke up because he had to pee. After doing his buissiness in the bushes, he felt a little hungry himself, so he went into Kagome's bag, and found a cup of ramen noodles. "Hmmm, I taste a cup of these to see why Inuyasha likes them so much.", the perverted monk thought while putting the noodles in the pot over the fire.  
  
After the ramen was done, Miroku took a little taste of the ramen. "Wow, this is pretty good. I wsh I could live in Kagome's time.the girls there are probably very beautiful, but Sango-Chan is the only one for me." Miroku said while slurping down the noodles, and watching Sango sleep with little Kirara like an angel.  
  
After Miroku finally finished the noodles, he went back under his covers and fell back to sleep.  
  
~*~MORNING~*~  
  
Kagome let out a big yawn, and stretched out her arms, exited about how beautiful the morning is. "Inuyasha, wake up, it's beautiful out here!" Kagome turned to the tree where Inuyasha was sleeping in, but found something else. Kagome let out a big scream that woke Sango right up.  
  
"Kagome! What's wrong!" Sango was startled by Kagome's loud yell.  
  
"Inuyasha isn't by the tree, only his clothes are there, where is he!?" Kagome looked worried indeed, she thought that her probably went crazy, and decided to run around naked somewhere.  
  
"Kagome, Miroku's clothes are only here too, what could have happened to the both of them?" Sango was as worried as Kagome about Miroku also.  
  
The all of a sudden, Inuyasha's red kimono looked like it was moving. Kagome let out another scream, and something inside the clothes was crying. Sango even noticed something in Miroku's clothes that was moving.  
  
Kagome went over to Inuyasha's clothes, and removed the layers of clothing that the thing was in, then she found something remarkable. A little white haired baby with a chubby little cute face, and big yellow eyes, like those of Inuyasha's. "Sango, I think Inuyasha has turned into a baby." Kagome looked so pale and confused.  
  
Sango found another baby in Miroku's clothes. A baby with some black hair, and a tiny rat tail in the back of his head, and was wearing a tiny glove to cover up the hole in his hand. "Kagome, I think Miroku has turned into a baby also.  
  
For over 10 minutes, Kagome and Sango looked at the two little cute baby boys rolling around on the ground babbling and spitting.  
  
"How could this have happened?", Sango said, looking very scared.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should go see Kaede, and see what we can do.", Kagome said picking up the little Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok, let's go.", Sango picked up the baby Miroku, and packed her things.  
  
Shippo had woken up a few minutes later, confused on what had happened also, but on the gangs way to Kaede's, Kagome and Sango only said that they found Inuyasha and Miroku like babies this morning. *****TO BE CONTINUED*****  
  
Ok, hopefully you liked it so far, and don't worry, things will get better and funnier!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	2. The Funny Changing of Diaper Scene

~*~*~Hey! Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad that you like my story, and hopefully you'll like this chappy! ~*~*~  
  
Don't be Such a Baby Chapter 2: The Funny Changing Diapers Scene By SangoFan90  
  
***In the last chapter, Inuyasha and Miroku have turned into babies because a certain potion was put into their ramen, and so Kagome, Sango, and Shippo are on their way to Lady Kaede for help.***  
  
"Ewww, what stinks?" Shippo said holding his nose.  
  
Kagome had Inuyasha in her basket in front of her bike, and noticed the smell coming from Inuyasha. "Oh, I'll clean him up.", Kagome said.  
  
Kagome got a blanket out of her bag, and laid the cute little baby hanyou on it. She took off the dirty cloth she had put on him earlier. (A/N: The babies are only wearing cloth diapers because their normal clothes are way too big for them.) The cloth reeked of poor.  
  
"Sango? Shippo? Could you take care of the babies while I go wash Inuyasha's diaper?" Kagome said looking disgusted by the diaper, and went over to the lake.  
  
"So how could this have happened Sango?" Shippo asked looking very confused. "I don't know Shippo, but I'm sure Kaede will tell us.' Sango said holding little Miroku who wouldn't stop pulling her hair.  
  
"But you gotta admit that they are little cuties." Sango said with a big smile tickling Inuyasha, making him laugh his cute little baby laugh. Then all of a sudden, a stream came out of Inuyasha, squirting Sango in the face.  
  
Sango then twitched a little and said,"Shippo, if he ever turns back into his older self...remind me to kill him. I can't now because he's too cute to kill." Sango said still twitching. "I'm gonna go wash off my face, take care of Inuyasha and Miroku until I get back." Sango said giving Miroku to Shippo, then went to scream while running to the lake.  
  
Shippo laid Miroku right next to Inuyasha on the blanket. The Shippo had a thought,'Hey, since Inuyasha and Miroku are babies now...that means that Inuyasha won't hurt me, and I'm the man of the group now!' Shippo had a wide smile on his face making the cute little babies confused.  
  
Kagome came back with two clean diapers in her hands. "Where's Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Inuyasha peed in her face, so she went to the river to wash it.", Shippo said laughing a little.  
  
"Oh, okay." Kagome then took off Miroku diaper too. It wasn't that messy, but she wanted him to be clean since they were about another mile away from Kaede.  
  
Kagome got them both cleaned up, put their clean diapers on, and put them back in her basket.  
  
While Kagome and Shippo were still waiting for Sango, they decided to play peek-a-boo with the babies that made them laugh very hard, and cute. Kagome gave them raspberries on their bellies. (A/N: for those of you who don't know, raspberries are sounds you make on a babies tummy using your mouth, like what people do to their arm when making fart noises.)  
  
Finally Sango came back with a more than clean face. "Okay, I'm ready, let's go."  
  
During their walk, Inuyasha and Miroku were starting to get restless, and they started to cry. "Uh Oh, I guess they're hungry, at least we're finally at Kaede's house." Kagome said pointing to the house they were right in front of.  
  
Kagome parked her bike in front of the hut, and took out Inuyasha and Miroku, and gave Miroku to Sango. And Shippo went on Kagome's shoulder while they all knocked on the door to Kaede's little hut.  
  
~*~TO BE CONTINUED~*~  
  
Ok, hopefully you guys thought that it was funny, but it will get funnier, don't worry. Soon Kagome's gonna have to go home and actually take Inuyasha with her, and have Sango, Shippo and Kaede take care of Miroku, who will be even more of a handful!  
  
~*~START SENDING THOSE REVIEWS, AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HERE SOON! ~*~ 


	3. Baby Inuyasha in the Modern World

Hey guys! I've been going through a lot lately, so I haven't had the time to make the new chapter...but here I am! Thank you for the reviews! Previously: During their walk, Inuyasha and Miroku were starting to get restless, and they started to cry. "Uh Oh, I guess they're hungry, at least we're finally at Kaede's house." Kagome said pointing to the house they were right in front of.  
  
Kagome parked her bike in front of the hut, and took out Inuyasha and Miroku, and gave Miroku to Sango. And Shippo went on Kagome's shoulder while they all knocked on the door to Kaede's little hut. Don't Be Such a Baby Chapter 3: Baby Inuyasha in the Modern World By SangoFan90  
  
Kaede answered the door. "Oh hello every-". Kaede looked at the two babies. Kagome, are these babies yours?  
  
Kagome blushed. "What?!" Kagome frowned. "Why would I have babies?!"  
  
Sango then spoke. "Lady Kaede, believe it or not, these two babies are Inuyasha and Miroku."  
  
Kaede looked puzzled. "And how did this happen?"  
  
"Sadly, we don't know." Sango said, "We woke up this morning, and they looked like this."  
  
Kaede sighed. "Well come in, we must at least give them clothes to wear."  
  
1 Hour Later "Oh no! I forgot!" Kagome rushed to pick up her hug backpack. "I forgot that I have a big exam coming up in 2 days!"  
  
"Kagome, you have to help us take care of Inuyasha and Miroku until we find out what happened." Sango said, trying to change Inuyasha with extreme caution (remember last time?! Lol!).  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll take Inuyasha with me, because I really need to get home to study!"  
  
Kaede was skimming through some books, and then turned to Kagome. "Be sure that ye will be back in 3 days. I might find a solution to this problem by then."  
  
"I promise you that I will Kaede!" Kagome said picking up Inuyasha. "I'll be back in 3 days!"  
  
Sango and Kaede watched as Kagome jumped into the well with Inuyasha in her arms.  
  
"Lady Kaede, do you think Kagome will be able to take care of Inuyasha?" Sango said, holding Miroku.  
  
"Well, I do know that Kagome was able to handle Inuyasha when he was normal, then I'm sure that she can handle him as a baby".  
  
"Well, let's go look for the reason why they even turned into babies". Kaede said, leading Sango to her hut.  
  
In the modern world "Wow, it took forever to get out of the well." Kagome said, trying to hold both heavy weights on her back and arm.  
  
Just as Kagome got to her home, her mother zoomed out of the door, and before Kagome realized it, Inuyasha wasn't in her arms.  
  
Kagome went inside and took her shoes off, then put down her backpack.  
  
"Mom?" 'I forgot...my mom loves babies...once she picks one up, she won't let go.' Kagome thought, still looking for her mother.  
  
A few minutes later, Inuyasha came crawling on the kitchen floor babbling and drooling.  
  
"Where were you Inuyasha?" Kagome said picking him up. "I thought I lost you!"  
  
"Now where's mom?" "Hey are you okay?" Kagome then saw that little Inuyasha turned a little green and his cheeks blew. And before Kagome knew it, Inuyasha had thrown up food all over her.  
  
"MOM!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed so hard, even gramps could hear her over at the store.  
  
Mrs. Higarashi ran downstairs. "What happened?"  
  
"Mom, what did you feed Inuyasha?" Kagome said twitching like hell was upon her. "It smells gross!"  
  
"Oh, I only fed him some of the stuff that I used to give you and Sota when you were babies."  
  
"What was that?" Kagome said still smelling herself.  
  
"I gave him some pickles", Mrs. Higarashi said still smiling.  
  
"But mom, isn't that solid food?" 'No wonder it smells so bad! I hate pickles!', Kagome said in her mind.  
  
"Yes, but I found out from Grampa that when little babies are teething, they need pickles to help calm them down." Mrs. Higarashi said. "Now, why is Inuyasha a baby, I thought he was a full grown handsome man who I thought was going to be my future son-in-law.  
  
A huge sweat drop was shown on Kagome's head.  
  
"Uhh, well something happened in the other era where Inuyasha and one of our other friends turned into babies, and we're still trying to find out how to revive them.", Kagome said very fast.  
  
"Now.", Kagome gave her Inuyasha. "I need to go take a shower and get all this gunk out of my hair!" Kagome then ran upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
Mrs. Higarashi looked at little Inuyasha. He was chewing on his hand, and scratching his ears  
  
"Oh I hope you change back soon, or else I won't have a son-in-law!", Then Mrs. Higarashi smelled something funky.  
  
"Oh I think someone needs a changy poo!"  
  
Ehh, sorry if it sucks. I got sort of a writers block. prepares for the flying food to be thrown at her  
  
Oh, if you want to know how Inuyasha and Miroku were dressed. They were just dressed in smaller versions of their normal clothes. Review please! Then prepare for the next chapter! 


	4. Just Being Cute!

Hello, I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated!!!! I'm such a lazy person that I couldn't even spend time to at least write one chapter, as punishment I shall stuff my head in a bee's hive.

puts head on bee hive

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

one hour later

Ok, now that my punishment's complete and my face is the size of a big beach ball, I shall go on with the story!

Last time:

"Yes, but I found out from Gramps that when little babies are teething, they need pickles to help calm them down." Mrs. Higarashi said. "Now, why is Inuyasha a baby, I thought he was a full grown handsome man who I thought was going to be my future son-in-law.  
  
A huge sweat drop was shown on Kagome's head.  
  
"Uhh, well something happened in the other era where Inuyasha and one of our other friends turned into babies, and we're still trying to find out how to revive them." Kagome said very fast.  
  
"Now.", Kagome gave her Inuyasha. "I need to go take a shower and get all this gunk out of my hair!" Kagome then ran upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
Mrs. Higarashi looked at little Inuyasha. He was chewing on his hand, and scratching his ears  
  
"Oh I hope you change back soon, or else I won't have a son-in-law!" Then Mrs. Higarashi smelled something funky.  
  
"Oh I think someone needs a changey poo!"

Don't Be Such a Baby-

Chapter 4: Just Being Cute

Kagome took off her dirty uniform and stepped into the warm water thinking.

'How could this possibly happen, could this have been done by someone like Naraku?'

Back in the Feudal Era

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????"

Sango stormed out of Kaede's house and dunked her head into the lake until she almost drowned and scrubbed her face until it was so red, you would've thought that her head was going to explode.

Sango went back inside and saw Kaede dressing little Miroku.

"Sango, what was your reason for yelling so gosh darn loud, you almost made Miroku cry".

"He...he...he...peed in my face! That happened to me once before and it better not happen again, I shall kill them both when they are normal"

Sango walked outside again with a fire over her (just like that episode from when Sango got extremely jealous of that young girl who loved Miroku).

Then Miroku started crying and tried pulling away from Kaede, you could tell that he wanted Sango to come back and to take him with her.

"Sango!"

Sango came back in looking normal.

"What is it Kaede I just felt like going for a walk"

Kaede walked over to Sango.

"Sango, take Miroku with you, he's crying and I could tell that he wants you to hold him".

Sango blushed a little looking at the cute little baby Miroku trying to grab on to her.

"Okay I'll take him with me".

Sango picked up Miroku from Kaede's arms and he instantly stopped crying and rubbed his cubby little face on her chest.

Sango blushed a little more, while walking outside.

"When Miroku is back I'm sure one day ye will make a cute couple". Kaede said smiling while flipping through spell books.

Outside

"Oh how pretty!"

Sango had been walking for a few minutes and already Miroku had fallen asleep in her arms. She find the sacred tree and sat down next to it putting little Miroku on the soft grass slowly so she wouldn't wake him up.

Sango leaned on the tree looking at cute little Miroku.

'Wow, he was so cute as a baby. How could he have become such a leach later in life".

'But now I think I miss the old Miroku..."

Then Sango couldn't help but fall asleep, the summer breeze felt so nice.

After about 5 minutes, little Miroku woke up and saw that Sango was asleep. He crawled near her and saw something that he wanted to touch.

Back in Modern Japan

Kagome just got out of the bath and decided that Inuyasha should be fed then he should take a nap.

After getting dressed in one of her summer dresses she fed some baby food Mrs. Higarashi had just bought, and yes, Inuyasha did spit some up and it did get on her dress.

"Oh man! I'm so stupid! This dress is new!"

After feeding him, Kagome fed Inuyasha some milk from a bottle she used to use as a baby. (A/N: yes, she cleaned and sterilized it).

'Wow, this is like having my own baby', Kagome thought to herself.

Then all of a sudden, while looking at Inuyasha sucking on the bottle, Kagome had a strange image in her head:

_It was Kagome, but she looked a few years older but still looked the same, and she looked like she was holding a baby and a toddler was holding onto her dress._

_Then Inuyasha came into the picture (A/N: the normal older Inuyasha) he looked a little older as well._

_Then Inuyasha and patted the toddler's head and kissed the baby's head, and then gave Kagome a nice peak on the cheek._

All of a sudden Kagome snapped back to reality and shook her head.

'Please, that could never happen', she thought to herself.

'Even if Inuyasha will change back to normal soon, he'll still want to be with Kikyo; after all, he is in love with her...'

Kagome gave a long sigh.

After she fed Inuyasha the bottle of milk, she burped him over her shoulder; of course she put a rag on.

Then she went into her room and put the sleepy Inuyasha in a crib her mom set up.

Inuyasha yawned a little and fell right asleep. (A/N: I'm thinking about this as an image and it's such a cute image! melts I love cuteness)

Kagome smiled as she watched little Inuyasha sleep. Then she did something very cute.

She leaned over into the crib and softly kissed Inuyasha's head (A/N: he has some cute silver short hair )

"I love you Inuyasha", Kagome whispered extremely softly so Inuyasha wouldn't wake up. His little years just twitched a little and then he started snoring a little like some babies do.

Kagome then left her room with a clean summer dress on (A/N: she changed out of the one with spit up.)

She then went downstairs, then entered the living room and sat on the couch and thought a little bit.

'Inuyasha, even though you're a very cute baby, I wish you were back to normal so I can tell you how I feel about you'

Then Kagome got out her text book and went into the kitchen to study a little (A/N: Kagome wanted Inuyasha to sleep in her room and she didn't want to work at her desk while Inuyasha was asleep.)

Feudal Japan by the Sacred Tree

Sango had just started to wake up then she saw that Miroku wasn't in the spot he was sleeping in before.

She then felt something a turned to her side.

Miroku was lying on the grass asleep with his right hand on Sango's butt, he was smiling too.

'I don't believe it!! He was a pervert back then too!?' Sango's face twitched.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Happy Halloween! This year I'm being Madonna from the 80's!

Anyway, I decided to make a fun little cutesy chapter, but next chapter we will find clues on who turned Inuyasha and Miroku into babies.

I also got some great questions from one of the readers. So I answered one of the questions.

And for the second one, Inuyasha is still wearing the beads they wouldn't come off no matter what anyway; they also shrunk a little since he's little now.

COMING SOON!!!!! CHAPTER 5!!! SEEYA! AND PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME!!!!

I better start working on the next chapter now. gets out notebook


End file.
